ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardians of the Galaxy: Cosmic Avengers
Guardians of the Galaxy: Cosmic Avengers is an American action/adventure comedy-drama science fiction fantasy computer-animated television series based on Guardians of the Galaxy by Marvel Comics, airing on Disney XD. Plot After defeating the Badoon and being united, the Guardians of the Galaxy; Star-Lord, Drax, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Groot, Adam Warlock, and Starhawk, continue on their quest of saving the galaxy from any threats, such as, Thanos, the Black Order, Galactus, and others while also trying to get along with each other. Characters Heroes * Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Voiced by Steve Downes) - TBD * Drax (Voiced by Keith David) - TBD * Rocket Raccoon (Voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD * Gamora (Voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD * Groot (Voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD * Adam Warlock '(Voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD * '''Aleta Ogord/Starhawk '(Voiced by ) - TBD Allies * 'J'Son '(Voiced by ) - TBD * 'Galactic Guardians '- TBD ** 'Yondu Udonta '(Voiced by ) - TBD ** 'Martinex T'Naga '(Voiced by ) - TBD ** '''Pyreus Kril/Firelord (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Mainframe '(Voiced by ) - TBD ** '''Replica '(Voiced by ) - TBD * * Villains * '''Thanos (Voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - TBD * Black Order '''- TBD ** '''Corvus Glaive (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Black Dwarf (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Ebony Maw (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Proxima Midnight (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Supergiant (Voiced by ) - TBD * Nebula (Voiced by ) - TBD * Galactus (Voiced by Jonathan Adams) - TBD ** Heralds of Galactus - TBD *** Terrax the Tamer (Voiced by ) - TBD *** Stardust (Voiced by Cheryl Hines) - TBD *** Red Shift (Voiced by ) - TBD *** Morg the Executioner (Voiced by ) - TBD *** Air-Walker '''(Voiced by ) - TBD * '''Annihilius (Voiced by ) - TBD * Blastaar '''(Voiced by ) - TBD * '''Korvac (Voiced by ) - TBD * Ronan the Accuser '''(Voiced by ) - TBD * '''Chitauris (Various Voices) - TBD * Warbringer (Voiced by ) - TBD * Magus '(Voiced by ) - TBD * '''Titus '(Voiced by ) - TBD * 'Badoon '- TBD ** '''Aladi No Eke (Voiced by ) - TBD ** * Collector (Voiced by ) - TBD * Grandmaster (Voiced by ) - TBD * Skrulls - TBD ** Queen Veranke (Voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) - TBD ** Kl'rt/Super-Skrull (Voiced by Greg Eagles) - TBD ** Paibok '(Voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD ** '''Jazinda '(Voiced by ) - TBD * '''Taserface (Voiced by ) - TBD * 'Ego the Living Planet '(Voiced by ) - TBD * 'Topographical Man '(Voiced by ) - TBD * Episodes Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Marvel Animation Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer animation Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Television Series Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:TV Shows based on books